The Many Versions of Jaune Arc
by Articulate Dirtbag
Summary: Before I say anything else, this Fanfic was inspired by another called "Arcs of The Multiverse" It was by a user named King-Mac-11 so check his fics out. Anyway my fanfic will be like his when it comes to showcasing the different Jaunes, many characters shall be reacting in this fic.
1. Ch-1 The Clone Wars

_Author's Note: __**Bold**__letters will mean that the scene or dialog taking place is stuff happening in the alternate universe. Not the one where they react to the different Jaunes._

Everything was normal in Remnant, then BOOM! Flashing lights and flickers were everywhere different colors flashing every second and then white. All of team RWBY was there and not just them, every character known to the story was there. They questioned each other as to who did this and where they were.

"It was Ozpin's doing probably. Get him!" Salem suggested.

"Don't." A echoing voice said.

"I did not bring you all here to fight." The being said showing himself he was a tall being and had a male body he glowed in a faint orange color.

"Then why did you bring us here?" Ozpin questioned suspiciously.

"To react to different versions of Jaune Arc from alternate universes."

"Really?" Weiss said.

"Yup!" He replied, instantly changing his mood from serious to upbeat and happy in a second.

"Hey! Why isn't Jaune here? Everyone is here except him." Sun said pointing at the being.

"Well, you'll get to see him later." The being said.

"Mom?!" Ruby said. Taiyang, Yang, Qrow, and even Raven ran to hug Summer.

"How did you do this?" Ozpin asked.

"Well I have the power to resurrect and few other powers. Also another plus since your mother is resurrected already Ruby, it means that when you all decide to exit, she will come with you." He explained.

Seats sprouted from nowhere and a giant screen appeared and they gathered to watch it as if they were all a big group of friends. The being started to explain to them some things they would see.

"Now lets start with the first alternate Jaune. Before I start, the first alternate Jaune is well, complicated."

"How so?" Pyrrha asks.

"You'll see." He responded. They sat in the chairs and waited for the screen to light up. It did, it shot up with music startling everyone and then they watched the screen.

**It showed with big yellow words. It spelled "STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS"**

"Clone Wars?" Ironwood said, surprised.

"Maybe we'll get an introduction?" Mercury said.

**The title faded and reappeared in blue letters. GREAT LEADERS INSPIRE GREATNESS IN OTHERS.**

Ironwood and a few others started to agree with this statement, nodding approvingly.

"So wheres Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Nora said.

"We shall see, I guess." Ren says to them.

**It faded again and reappeared showing three battle cruisers fighting near a bright red planet. A narrator was speaking during the scenes. **_**"A galaxy, divided by war."**_** the man said.**

"Galaxy?!" Ironwood practically yelled. Everyone else was shocked to, they knew of war but they never imagined it being on a galactic level.

"Sir, those ships! They look very advanced!" Winter said.

"Yes, this must be way into the future." Ironwood says.

**Back to the show it showed a next clip of two soldiers in unfamiliar, but advanced looking armor firing rifles with blue lasers coming out.**

Ruby starts freaking out over the two mysterious soldier's weapons. "What are those weapons! How do they fire lasers! Oh! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She was at this pointing jumping up and down her sit from excitement.

"Rubes, I think you need to calm down." Yang said smiling.

"Penny, can you record this just in case. I want to overview clips later showing these soldiers, I think we could really use some of their designs on our troops." Ironwood said.

"Yes sir!" Penny said in an excited tone, saluting at the same time.

**It cuts to another scene of ships flying through the sky. The narrator speaks again, **_**"Peaceful worlds must choose sides or face the threat of invasion."**_

"Damn, not even any Atlas ships are that fucking big." Qrow says, actually impressed.

"Oh, my..." Winter said, at a lost for words.

"Hmm, seems like someones more powerful then good ol' Atlas." Roman said grinning.

"Shut up Roman." Ironwood retorted back, looking at him and the rest of the villains.

_**"Republic and Separatist armies vie for allegiance of neutral planets."**_** It continues and the narrator speaks again. **_**"Desperate to build a Republic supply base in the system of Toydaria, Jedi Master Yoda travels to secret negotiations on a remote neutral moon."**_** It shows a ship traveling towards the small moon the narrator spoke of.**

"Jedi Master?" Ironwood said.

"Yeah, what the hell is that?" Sun asked.

**Aliens come out from the ship and wait for the Jedi. King Katuunkko was waiting with two guards. After a while one of the guards spoke. "We are getting no signal from the Republic, your Highness." "Greetings, Katuunko." A female voice said. They looked and saw a lady who was around 5'11 in height, pale white skin, black short hair, and amber eyes. It was Cinder, she replaced what would have been Ventress in the original Star Wars which made it so that she wasn't an alien humanoid species and was instead, just a human.**

**She had two droids stand** **next to her as guards. The three fly towards her, Katuunko then speaks to her. **_**"Who are you?"**_** He asks Cinder as she bows. **_**"I am only but a messenger, majesty."**_** She says.**

"Oh, look Cinders in it." Mercury pointed out.

'I look good.' Cinder says in her thoughts

"Hmm, I wonder what my alternate version is doing over there." Cinder says.

"Probably up to something no good." Yang says.

_**"I am Cinder Fall. My master wishes to speak to you."**_** She used the force and made a small device float above her hands before setting it down on the floor.**

"Hey, hey, what was that? She literally made something levitate with her own hands." Neptune said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! She's using something called the "Force", which is a power some people have in this universe. One of the abilities someone can have is levitating things." The being responded.

Neptune nodded his head, "Thanks for the explanation." The being just nodded back at him. Meanwhile the other audience members took in this information.

"But how?" Ozpin says.

"Well in this universe the thing called the "Force" can have some people have stronger connections to it, which allows them to use lightsabers and other things." The being explained.

"I see." Ozpin nodded.

"Lightsabers?" Ruby asked curiously.

"You'll see soon enough, by the way, just call me "Kane".

**The device opens up a holographic figure of a man in a cloak and had gray hair and beard. It was Count Dooku. **_**"Katuunko..."**_** The man said. **_**"..Great king of Toydria, forgive my intrusion."**_** He continued.**

"So i'm guessing Cinder and her master what his name, are the villains?" Neptune says.

"Hey, I might be a good guy in this." Cinder said.

"Yeah, well your creepy looking master and your sketchy appearance coupled with those droids don't help." Sun replied with. Everyone in the audience started to nod.

_**"Count Dooku."**_** The Count ignores the king's acknowledgement to him and began to explain why he was there. **_**"I am aware Master Yoda hopes you will allow the Jedi to build a Republic base in your system, in exchange for protection, correct?"**_** The king looked at him and then said **_**"Your spies serve you well, Count."**_** The Count begins to speak again **_**"I ask, how can the Jedi protect you, if they cannot protect themselves?"**_

"Wait, what does he mean by that?" Neptune says.

"He is saying that they have better soldiers and that the Jedi, whoever they are, are weak." Ironwood explains.

_**"I suppose you**__**and your droid armies can do better?"**_** The king says. **_**"Without a doubt." **_**The Count says. **_**"I sense you are one who respects strength, your highness."**_** He said. **_**"Our droid armies outnumber the Republic clones a hundred to one."**_

"Those are impressive numbers." Winter says, Weiss agrees with her sister, nodding her head.

"Yeah, but numbers aren't everything." Pyrrha says.

"No, I think numbers are probably everything. Plus, they can probably manufacture droids pretty quickly if they out number them by that much." Yang said.

"That was very observant of you Yang." Weiss says raising one eyebrow, surprised that she could actually observe something and come up with a reasonable conclusion.

"What? I can be smart when I want to." Yang says.

_**"Perhaps, but I have heard that a Jedi equals a hundred droids."**_

"Never mind." Winter followed up with.

"Knew it!" Pyrrha said pointing at Weiss and Yang.

"I guess you were right." Yang said with a shrug, sighing.

"I guess numbers truly aren't everything." Weiss also said.

_**"Master Yoda's power have been greatly exaggerated."**_** The Count says. **_**"That remains to be seen, Count."**_** The king says. **_**"Indeed."**_** Dooku says. **_**"But when you decide to join us, my apprentice will contact me."**_** He bowed and the holographic figure of him disappeared. A few moments later, Katuunko was looking through his mask that helped him see what was happening in space. What he saw was the Republic ship that was supposed to come here was fleeing from the sector as Separatist ships fired upon them.**

"Sheesh, I think Yoda won't be coming." Yang says.

_**"My lord, Master Yoda's warship has fled the system. What further evidence do you require of the Jedi's weakness?"**_** Cinder says to the winged king. He looks at the ground considering his options. Then his handheld holographic projector beeped, meaning someone was trying to contact him. He grabbed from his belt and set it on the palm of his hand having it be in front of his face. A holographic figure appeared. It was a one of the mysterious Clone Troopers.**

"Hey look! Its one of those soldiers!" Ruby said.

"This guy seems different though." Qrow said, observing the unknown soldier.

_**"This is King Katuunko, speak.**_**" Katuunko said. The Clone Trooper spoke. **_**"Master Yoda would like to talk to you, sir."**_

(Authors Note: Think of the Jaune Arc clone's voices to sound like Felix from Red vs Blue.)

"Hey! Wait a minute, why does the soldiers voice sound familiar?" Ruby said.

"Yeah! Could that be Jaune?" Nora said.

"It could be him. But we need to be sure." Weiss said.

"It is him, those soldiers are the Clone troopers their the Clones of the Jaune Arc in this universe. Anyway the Jaune in this reality is a bounty hunter who let an alien species take part of his DNA so they could clone him and make the best soldiers possible for the Republic. So that means all the faces behind those helmets is your good ol' Jauney boy."

Everyone was dumbstruck from this news. Except for Pyrrha and Velvet who dreamily sighed since they always did fantasize about what they would do if they could have multiple Jaunes.

"Wait, so you are saying that those soldiers are clones of our son from this universe?" Jonathan said, shocked.

"Oh no, my beautiful baby boy has become a soldier!" Juniper said in a sad tone.

"But their the clones of him honey, their not even from our reality."

"I don't care Jonathan, either way seeing our son in a situation like this, it breaks my heart. I don't want him to get hurt!"

"Wait, then why did you let Jaune go to Beacon?" Kane says.

"His father let him go without my say so." She explained, while glaring at her husband. He was smiling nervously.

**The scene changes to the Clone Trooper kneeling and showing the holographic projector to Yoda.**

The audience both comments on Yoda's and the three soldiers appearances.

"Hey look they have red markings." Ruby said.

"Okay, look I was going to say that I stand corrected, now that we see that Yoda is actually on the planet. But why is he so short? I thought he was a Jedi Master or whatever." Yang said.

"Yes. But looks can be profoundly deceiving sometimes, Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin says.

"It seems they landed using that escape pod." Ironwood mentioned.

"Let's just hope these soldiers aren't emotionless kiss asses like Atlas's troops." Qrow says.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Branwen!" Caroline Cordovin said, scolding him.

"Whatever you say, you elderly silver haired midget." Qrow replied waving his hand a her and looking back the screen. She was about to go into rage mode but Ironwood calmed her down. While Maria, who was sitting next to Oscar, was laughing.

_**"A pleasure it is to hear your voice, your highness."**_** Yoda says to the king. **_**"Master Yoda, of the Jedi Council this is." **_**Katuunko bows his head closing his eyes before looking back up. **_**"Master Jedi, I thought perhaps Count Dooku had frightened you off." **_**Yoda replied **_**"Delayed have I been, but not too far away am I now. Unaware I was, Count Dooku was invited to our meeting."**_** The Jedi Master said. **_**"The Count invited himself. He assures me that in this time of war, his droids can offer greater security than your Jedi."**_** Katuunko explained. Yoda nodded. **_**"A matter of debate that is."**_

**Cinder cuts into the conversation. **_**"Your majesty might prefer more than words."**_** The king looked at her suspiciously. **_**"What do you have in mind?"**_** Cinder than started to explain. **_**"If Yoda is indeed the Jedi warrior you believe he is, let me prove it. Allow me to send my best troops to capture him. If he escapes, join the Republic. But should my droids defeat Yoda, consider an alliance with the Separatists." **_

"Yup, definitely a bad guy." Yang concluded.

Cinder just ignored her and focused on the alternate her.

**The king did not agree with this. **_**"I did not request Yoda's presence here to test him in battle!"**_** Yoda intervened and said **_**"Accept the challenge I do, your highness."**_** He looks up and smiles at Cinder. **_**"Arrive by nightfall, I will." **_** Then his holographic figure disappeared. **_**"Master Yoda must be given a fair fight." **_**Katunnko said. **_**"My dear Katuunko, I would have it no other way."**_

"Yeah, like you're going to him a fair fight." Said Roman.

"I mean it was already obvious." Emerald said.

**It cut back to the Clone Trooper standing with Yoda, they looked at the sky together. **_**"Beautiful this moon is, hmm? Amazing the universe is, yes." **_** Yoda says. Then a Separatist ship flies overhead. Another Clone Trooper then walks over looking in shock. **_**"There's**__**gotta be a full battalion in there! Probably packin' armor too." **_**They heard something spinning, it was coming from the escape pod they were in earlier. Another Clone Trooper came out with a mini gun.** _**"We'll have somethin' for 'em."**_

Coco grinned "I like the way that this Jaune thinks."

Velvet rolled her eyes "You only think that because he's using a mini gun."

"These soldiers seem very capable and skilled." Cordovin points out.

"Even more then you stinky Atlas special operatives?" Qrow said.

Winter smacked him across the face.

**It cuts to Cinder talking to two of the battle droids. **_**"Find Master Yoda."**_** Cinder says. **_**"Uhh, what does he look like?"**_** Asked the battle droid. **_**"He'll be the small, shriveled, green one, WITH THE LIGHTSABER!"**_** Cinder said as she activated hers, glowing red, it was deadly close to the droid's face.**

Cinder smirked_ 'Nice to see I am still someone to be feared' _She thought.

Roman snickered "Even in this universe, Cinder still is an intimidating asshole."

"Shut it, Roman." Cinder said, glaring at him.

He just shrugged and watched on.

**The droid inched back, before speaking as well **_**"Small huh? Don't worry Supreme Leader, we'll take care of him."**_** The screen zoomed out slowly showing the lines of droids and tanks going into the forest searching for Yoda. It transitions to the the tank at the front of the line leading the charge, with a droid in yellow markings this time. The same droid who was seemingly in charge was using advanced looking binoculars as they made their way through the forest. **_**"I think I see them! They're hiding deep in the trees. Fire at Sector 11!" **_**The droid says pointing towards one of the foliage.**

**The tanks start firing, it slowly moves away from the droids and towards the three Clone Troopers and Master Yoda. They were hiding from behind a dirt mound, unseen from the droids yet. As the blasts got closer, the more anxious the clones got. Their weapons were at the ready, then Master Yoda lowered their guns. **_**"At ease be, my friends, within range, we are not."**_** The Jedi stated. It went back to the droids and their tanks firing, shooting down the trees and other debris until the commanding droid was signaling to stop. **_**"Uhh, Hold it, Hold it."**_** The droid said, putting one his hands up as a sign to stop. His soldiers weren't listening to his orders. This made the droid a bit annoyed. **_**"I said hold it!"**_** The droid says in a frustrated tone. The tanks kept firing. **_**"Wait! That's far enough!"**_** He said. No matter, his troops still didn't listen to him and the tanks kept moving forwards firing. **_**"Hey! I mean it! Stop!"**_** The droid yelling, they still didn't listen so he yelled louder for them to hear **_**"I SAID STOP!"**_** They finally came to a halt and looked to him, wondering what he wanted them to do now.**

In the audience the crowd was laughing at the expense of the droid leading these robots.

"Oh man! I can't believe it! These robots have more personality then your average Atlas military robot." Qrow said.

"I mean he's not wrong Ironwood." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee. Ironwood just sighed.

**As the tanks stop the droid in command begins to speak. **_**"We're to big to fit in there."**_** One of the tank pilots didn't agree. **_**"No we're not, watch this."**_** The droid's tank then moved fast and it tried to ram down the tree, only to instead crash and have the pilot fly out of the vehicle and land in front of it. The commanding droid face palmed and shook his head as the droid pilot popped up. **_**"You were right."**_** The droid said. **_**"NEXT TIME LISTEN TO ORDERS!"**_ **The droid in command yelled. It then showed what the Clone Lieutenant was seeing through his macrobinoculars attached to his helmet, he zoomed in for a closer look.** _**"Those tanks they have are too big to follow."**_ **The Clone Lieutenant confirmed.** _**"See, See?"**_ **The Master Jedi exclaimed.** _**"Size is not everything, hmm?"**_

"I beg to differ." Qrow said. A lot of the crowd rolled their eyes.

"What?" Qrow said, wondering why mostly everyone rolled their eyes for.

_**"Smaller in number are we, but larger in mind."**_** Yoda continued to say while pointing at his head. Then the Master Jedi runs off chuckling happily, leaving the Clones in confusion. **_**"Do, uhh, you know what the General is talkin' about?"**_** Said the one Clone with the mini gun. **_**"How should I know?"**_** The Clone with the backpack full of grenades said. **_**"Besides, there's no figurin' a Jedi Master." **_**Then the three got up and ran to catch up with their General. Once they caught up with him they walked a bit, trekking through the forest. That is until the Lieutenant looked behind him because of a noise to see droids coming in a few yards away, still unaware of the four's presence.**

**"Sir, there are two patrols coming in on foot." He told his General. Yoda turned around and looked behind his shoulder over to the Clones. "Now it is time to face the enemy, Lieutenant. Ambush them we will." The scene changes to the droids getting closer.**

"OHH! Yay! We get see them in action!" Ruby said.

"I am intrigued to see what happens now." Sienna said.

"So do I." Adam also says.

"Be careful, my son." Juniper said.

"Don't worry hon, i'm sure they know what to do."

_**"We'll flank them from the South."**_** The Lieutenant says. **_**"Right, lets move then." **_**The other Clone nodded.**

Team RWBY and the others who knew Jaune smiled, knowing how he had a strategic and tactical mind.

**Yoda and the troopers split up and the droids then walk by the area the four were just in, the camera moves along with the droids and stops when it shows the Lieutenant hiding behind a tree. They pass by as the clone watches them walk by, Yoda was hiding behind another tree and then takes a peek from it seeing the advancing droids. **

**They keep marching until a laser pops off one of the droid's head off, taking it down instantly. The droid patrol then immediately aim their guns in the direction off the blaster fire, seeing the lone Clone Trooper taking cover and aiming from a hunk of stone. The Clone Trooper fires again taking down another one. **_**"BLAST HIM!"**_** One of the droids yell and they start to fire upon the Clone as he ducks and then dashes away from them. **

**Then Yoda dashes from his cover and jumps to the top of a tree in front of the droids. **_**"Look, a little green life form."**_** The droid in the front says. **_**"You Bucket Head!"**_** The droid to the right of him says. **

The teams RWBY, CRDL, CFVY, JNPR, SSSN, and a few others laugh at the stupidity of the droids.

"You know Jimmy I think this proves that robots really shouldn't be the ones being sent in on a mission." Qrow said in actual seriousness.

Ironwood nodded "Yes, I think this does prove that we do rely on technology too much."

_**"That's the Jedi!"**_** The same droid says this while Yoda flips and jumps from tree to tree as they watch from the ground. **_**"He is a little one."**_** The droid in the front says, nodding its head. **_**"BLAST HIM!"**_** Then they fire again. Yoda dodges all blaster fire and then runs off again. The droids stop firing. **_**"Split up by squad and spread out."**_** One of them said. **_**"Roger, Roger."**_** A group said. **_**"Roger, Roger."**_** Another group said, they then split up walking in different directions. Meanwhile all three clones hid behind either a tree or a rock as another enemy patrol was walking towards them, unaware of their presence. The Clone with the mini gun was preparing to fire as he started to move out from the rock he was hiding behind. **_**"Ok, clankers, SUCK LASER!" **_**He said, jumping out and firing at the droids, he took out three at once. Then the two other Clones fired at the droids, taking them down quickly.**

"I think i'm in love~" Coco said, dreamily looking at the Jaune Clone Trooper with the mini gun. Her team and team CRDL eyed her weirdly as she looked at the screen.

"Coco please behave yourself." Glynda said telling her off, she then rolled her eyes. Although she also did find the bravery of the Cloned versions of her one of her students turned soldiers very attracting.

"Damn! These vomit boys don't mess around." Yang said.

"That's my son!" Jonathan said proudly.

"Or should it be sons?" He said to himself, realizing that these were his sons clones.

"Yeah! Get 'em!" Neptune cheered, Sun also joined in with the cheering.

"Now those are the type of soldiers we need." Ironwood said smiling at the sight of the three Clones working together, mowing down the droids.

"Come on! Get them fearless leader!" Nora yelled, raising her fist in the air in excitement.

"Shouldn't it be leaders if there is basically an army of Clone Jaunes?" Cardin said, for the first time speaking.

"Yeah, probably." Answered Dove, one Cardin's teammates.

**As the last droid fell to the floor the Clones moved out of cover and walked over to the downed droids. **_**"Where's the General?"**_** One of them asked. **_**"I don't know, we got separated." **_**The other Clone said. Suddenly laser fire came in from behind them showing more droids coming in. **_**"CLANKERS!"**_** One of the Clones yelled. They opened fire, both sides failed to hit at least one of each others troops. **_**"Fall back, there's to many of them!"**_** One of the Clones said. As they ran, the screen blackened. **

"Aww, why did it turn off?" Ruby said. She was bummed out now.

"Look you all need to rest or just take a break from sitting down so you guys can venture through this vault of mine." Kane said.

"Can we watch it later?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, just do something else for now."

And with that they leave to do their own things.


	2. Ch-2: Super Saiyan

So after the whole group relaxed for a while in a lounge room doing their own thing, the being know as "Kane" walked in.

"So you guys ready?"

"Yes!" They all said.

"Alright then, c'mon." Kane says as he waves his hand for them to follow him back to the theater. As they sit down the screen starts up again. In the crowd, Pyrrha waits anxiously, wanting to see Jaune again, even if it is an alternate version.

"By the way we're not continuing with the Clone Wars." Kane mentions.

"Why?!" Ruby says, with the rest looking at him, with questioning looks.

"Don't worry, I'll continue it later. But catering to the viewers comes first." Kane explains.

"What do you mean viewers come first? We are the viewers." Qrow points out.

Kane sighs _'Shit, I said to much.'_ he thought to himself. He turns to the group and said

"Uhh, that's what I meant... you guys.. I was being sarcastic." He quickly says, trying bullshit his way out of this. The group seems to believe him.

"Hmm, your pretty shit at being sarcastic you know that?" Raven says.

"Yeah I guess so." Kane said, nodding his head in response.

"Anyway, stop questioning me and just sit down guys." Kane says.

**As they sat the screen started to light up it showed a man being punched that caused the same man to fly very far only to land and stare back at the other man that punched him.** **The guy that was punched had a weird suit and pink hair, then it showed his face. It was Ren's face, he had red eyes and an angry expression on his face.**

The audience was shocked, especially Ren. He didn't expect to see himself in this but he shrugged and actually found it cool that he was in one of these, he just hoped the man that punched that far was not the Jaune in this universe.

Nora literally had a nosebleed and blushed almost as red as Ruby's cape. _'I wet myself, but in a good way.' _She thought. Some other girls started to blush seeing the muscled up Ren.

"So who's the guy that punched Ren? Jaune?" Cardin said.

"Nope, someone else." Kane replied.

Almost everyone in the room sighed in relief that they wouldn't need to see two people they know fight each other.

**It cut the man that punched Ren. A muscled up guy glowing green, wearing green garbs. This black haired and muscled up man was Broly, a Saiyan.**

"Oh shit, that guy looks like trouble." Mercury said.

"Umm, what the fuck is that guy on!? Steroids?!" Sage said.

"By the way this guy's name is Broly." Kane says.

"Broly?" Nora asked grinning.

"Yeah, whats so funny about it?"

"It just sounds funny." Nora responded in all honesty.

**Back to the scene, it shows Broly preparing to do a powerful attack. But then is stopped by a voice familiar voice **_**"HEY!"**_** The unknown man yelled. Broly then turns to see who it is, it was non other then Jaune Arc, he was also muscled up, but he had black hair, and pupils as black as beetles. He was holding on to a blue jacket, he looked up at Broly, confidently with a small grin.**

Nora yelled in excitement "YES!" she yelled. "Fearless Leader is going to break Broly's legs for punching my Renny!"

Ren sighed "Nora, please calm down."

Yang looked at the Jaune on the screen with a hint of lust in her eyes. "Ooh, Vomit Boy is pretty hot~."

Pyrrha was blushing deeply at the sight of this version of Jaune. She just kept staring at his arms and amazed by how ripped they were. Same case for Velvet, but she was trying cover her face with her ears so no one could see her blushing hard. This obviously didn't work because Coco noticed and teased her for it.

"Ooh, look your crush is so ripped and hot~." Coco teased, with a big grin on her face.

"S-SHUT UP COCO!" The rabbit Faunus yelled in embarrassment.

"Hey, why does he have black hair?" Neptune asks.

"Just because it's alternate version of Jaune doesn't mean it needs to abide to how the original Jaune looks like." Kane says.

**Meanwhile Jaune begins to speak **_**"It's about time I got a chance to fight."**_** He says smiling, he lets go of the blue jacket and lets it get carried by the strong winds and it flies off. Broly growls as Jaune just closes his eyes and jumps up and down, getting pumped up for the fight that was about to begin. He stops jumping and opens his eyes, he has confidence and bravery in his eyes. Broly keeps on yelling and growling then throwing his head back, he starts screaming in anger. **

**Jaune smiles again and jumps into a fight stance.**

**They both prepare to launch at each and attack. Jaune steps on the floor a little more harder, cracking the ground while Broly got into his own fighting stance. Then suddenly both combatants launch from the ground, Jaune launched causing a shock wave and the ground he was just standing on just cracked even more, while Broly also launched himself from the cliff edge he was standing on causing a shock wave as well and part of it to crumble. **

**As they both were flying towards each other Broly kept yelling through the whole thing.**

"Does this guy ever shut the fuck up?" Mercury asked.

Kane sighs "Sadly no."

**Back to the scene both were going to throw powerful punch at each other, only to have both fists collide.**

**Both of them get knocked back a bit and glanced at each other for a moment before flying at each other and going at each other in mid air punching and kicking the crap out each other. Each time they hit each other a bright yellow shock wave appeared.**

"Such power... both of them.." Cinder said, lost in amazement at how this two going at each other after the blows the two gave each other.

"Whoa, i'm not sure I could even handle that much damage." Yang said in astonishment.

"Meh, I'm immortal so it doesn't matter to me how much damage they could do. I'd still be alive, although I could use their services." Salem says, smiling evilly.

"Get'm little brother!" Said both Bianca and Olivia Arc, Jaune's sisters. While the other five sisters looked at their brother on screen fighting speechless.

"That's my boy! Keep at it!" Johnathan said.

"Oh, shut it! Don't you care about the well being of our son? Even if he is an alternate version of him." Said Juniper.

**Back to it Broly grabs Jaune and throws him through the air. While flailing in the air Jaune gets kicked mid-air by Broly causing him to fly through the sky violently. Jaune regained balance and then shot out a powerful laser of energy from his hands. Then he started to fly towards Broly, throwing out balls of blue energy at Broly. Broly dodged each one of them and then swatted the last one away causing it to dissipate and disappeared.**

**Jaune starts to fly away and Broly chases him, also launching balls of green at Jaune as the flew. Jaune then tries to swat one away as well only to be met with a hard punch to the face. Jaune is knocked back and crashes into a mountain. Causing a gigantic crater along the side of the mountain.**

Everyone except Salem, who watched on with a little bit of interest, but mostly boredom, winced at the sight of that.

"Oh no.." Juniper said, covering her eyes.

"Now that probably hurts like hell." Qrow said.

**Back to the show, Broly then flies straight into the hole passing by giant cubes of ice then he Jaune trying to slow himself down. He opens his eyes to his surprise to see Broly and then is punched in the face again causing him to be punched through the rest of the mountain and flies out of the other side. Then the mountain broke apart as a giant green ray came out of it.**

**Broly is in the center of it and yelling loudly. **_**"AAAARRRRGGGAAAAGGHHHHH!" **_**Jaune smirks as he regains balance and then launches himself back to Broly, mid-air and has a yellow-like flame formed around him, no more is his black hair and eyes. It was replaced with golden blonde hair and blue green eyes, Jaune had gone Super Saiyan.**

"What the f-, uhh, Kane? What the hell did Jaune just do?" Sun asked.

"That is what they call in that universe "Super Saiyan" only few are able to achieve this form. But men or women like Jaune in this reality are also capable of doing this." Kane explained, not wanting to mention that Jaune was a Saiyan and then he would have to answer a billion fucking questions about the Saiyan and how they this power.

**As the two collided, they clashed again and blow after blow, and they both were still standing. Then they kept flashing and zipping around the snowy mountains in just a few seconds, always ending with one of them getting punched or kicked. They went higher into the air overtime and then Broly punched Jaune in the face, causing Jaune to be knocked back. As Jaune was knocked back, he back flipped through the air and trying to regain his balance, while also creating some distance between him and Broly.**

**When Jaune thought he was good, he looked up to see Broly as he formed another ball of green energy in his hand. It was heading towards Jaune's stomach. Once it made contact with Jaune's stomach, Jaune was launched further into the air. As Jaune was propelled into the air by Broly's energy ball. Broly then teleport's behind Jaune and throws his arms behind his head, preparing a blow that will finish off Jaune. If it doesn't, it should at least hurt him very badly.**

**When Broly hit Jaune, Jaune was sent down back to the ground and crashes into the floor, creating another big ass crater. It went down to the crater, it showed Jaune knelling a bit exhausted but another then that they were no big injuries that were noticeable. Broly notices that his attack didn't work so he decides to fly down towards Jaune like a missile homing in on its target. Jaune looks up, still knelling, sees a raging Broly coming towards him. He puts up both legs at the last second and they make contact with Broly's stomach, knocking him away. **

**Jaune was doing another fighting stance while Broly just snarls at him and threw his head back again and screams in anger. Jaune can tell that his opponent was about to launch at him, so he smirks as Broly flied towards him at full speed. The golden haired Saiyan smirks and jumps up closing his eyes and quickly yelling as well. **_**"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" **_**Then he lands his small jump and puts up his arms up like an X. The yellow-like flame that was around him burst up into a bigger flame for a moment before it just went into him a if his body just absorbed it all. He opened his eyes and were shown for everyone to see. His eyes were now red like the alternate Ren's earlier.**

**Then suddenly his hair becomes pinkish like Ren and then flames come out of him, then Broly appears in front of him ready to punch him in the face again. Instead of being hit, Jaune side stepped and grabbed Broly's arm, then proceeded to throw Broly into the ground.**

It was a bit of a blur for the audience, but nevertheless were they surprised by Jaune's sudden transformation.

"What the? He has other forms?!" Scarlet says.

"Yup, this Jaune has a lot of powers."

**As the pink haired Jaune levitated in the air he looked at his opponent and decided to taunt him a bit.**_** "Hey! Take it easy!"**_** The beast of a man ignored him and charged at him like a wild animal. He was suddenly stopped by a force and then notice the barrier that was in front of him.**

_**"You've got a lot to learn." **_**Said Jaune.**_** "Here on Earth we like to live in peace and harmony."**_** Jaune followed up with. Broly wasn't listening, at least not fully. He kept trying to get his punch through, but to no avail, as he tried he shouted in anger again. "**_**AAAAAAGRRRRAAHHHHH**_**!" All this did was make a big shock wave and cause blocks of ice to jut out of the floor around them. Jaune waited a moment and then continued to speak **_**"Although that hasn't always been the case." **_**Then the screen shows all the enemies Jaune had ever fought, in short summary. There are a lot.**_** "We've had our fair share of enemies. Trust me."**_

"Whoa. This Jaune has been through a lot." Ruby says.

"Yes, but what is Earth?" Blake asks.

"It is like Remnant, just no Grimm, no aura, no cracked moon, no mechanical gun shifting weapons, no magic, and no hunters or huntresses." Kane said.

The audience was now curious about this "Earth" wondering how different it would be living in a world like that.

**Broly kept persisting and trying to punch him. "**_**AAAARRRGGGGGRRRRRAAAAHHHHH**_**!" Jaune looked at him. **_**"But I don't think that your one of them. For some reason I can just tell."**_** Jaune said, he was trying to get Broly to calm down. He didn't want to fight him in the first place, but he had to. As Jaune had said this though, Broly eyes stopped twitching with anger and he actually started to listen. **_**"You can stop fighting. You don't have to listen to what others tell you to do."**_** Jaune said with a tone of kindness. **

Again everyone in the room who knew him smiled, knowing if this was him, that he would also do the same thing.

**But Broly seemed to have made up his mind. He became angry again, screaming in rage and overpowers the barrier and his body has a green aura surrounding him and it also changes Jaune's as well replacing the once red aura, into a green aura like his. Jaune was caught off guard by this. He was punched in the face hard, yet he was still standing, with fist still connected to the left of his face. **

An audible "DAMN!" was said by most members of the theater.

**Jaune snarled as he looked at Browly. Jaune spun in** **a circle and then he grabbed Broly's arm and lifted the big guy off his feet and was swinging him back down onto the floor. Hard.**

Everyone, except Salem, had their jaws dropped as they saw what happened.

"Oh shit!" Russel said.

" WATCHOUT! WATCHOUT! WATCHOUT!" Sky yelled, getting a few laughs and grins from his fellow students and some adults, those being Qrow, Tai, Tyrian, Johnathan, Oobleck, Port, Ironwood, and even Ozpin, who had a small grin while sipping his coffee. While the women, who were mainly Glynda, Raven, Cinder, Salem, Juniper, and Winter just rolled their eyes. They all said in unison.

"Men."

**And then when Broly was slammed into the ground, causing it to crack and made the ground shake. It caused nearby mountains to shake and start to sink into the ground in a way.**

"Oh, my gosh. How strong are these two?!" Glynda said, shocked that both combatants weren't dead or knocked out.

**It cut two people, one was a gray haired muscular man and a also equally muscular alien being. The alien being then spoke **_**"Okay then, I am enjoying his performance. But for your sake I hope Broly keeps putting on a good show."**_

"Let me guess, bad guys?" Neptune said.

"Uh huh." Kane nodded in response.

"Their names are Paragus and Frieza. Paragus is Broly's abusive father and Frieza is alien from an unknown species so they sometimes call his kind the "Frost Demons" or just by Frieza's name, just that its said "Friezas" as a plural. But yes he is a bad guy, he is very evil as well. But he is honorable, that's one of his qualities. Other than being good at being the bad guy." Kane explains.

"He looks creepy." Ruby said, inching away from the screen.

Meanwhile Mercury is in the back laughing his ass off. Emerald looks at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" She says.

"Oh, its nothing I just came up with a good nickname for him."

Emerald asked curiously, raising her eyebrow "What is it?"

"Chrome Dome."

Emerald just looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yup!" Then the gray haired teenager began to laugh again then stopped after a few seconds.

**The scene changed to Broly getting back up and shouting in anger again.**

"OH MY- DOES THIS ASSHOLE EVER SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Emerald yells.

"Apparently not, hasn't Kane obviously answered this question already though?" Ozpin says, sipping his coffee.

"Oz, how the hell do you always seem to be sipping coffee?" Qrow asks.

"That is a question for another day." Ozpin says sipping his cup of coffee again.

**A huge ball of green flame burst around him, Jaune looked on at the sight and when the flashes of green subsided, he immediately was flying down towards him. They both send punches at each other, no significant damage is done. So they turned back to one another and went for a few more punches, as Broly launched he was trying throw the first hit. But then Jaune blocked it and followed up with four more punches that all hit Broly. Broly punched him back and then yelled out in rage again, causing another green flame to surround his body. **

**The scene changes back to Paragus and Freiza. Paragus is visibly worried and starts backing away as he watches **_**"No, no, if this keeps up Broly will be killed. I... can't let that happen." **_**He then puts both of his hands through his hair, a stressed look on his face.**_** "Then it will all be over!"**_

"Wow! Such a great parent, seriously. I think we found the winning candidate for, drum roll Sun and Neptune, please!." Mercury said, pointing his finger at the two causing them to grin and start a fake drum sound.

"Best Dad Of The Year Award!" Mercury finished sarcastically, he always hated his dad for being an abusive asshole and now he's seeing another one on screen. Which pissed him the fuck off, but he didn't show it.

**It goes back to the two fighting once again, Jaune is seen being punched hard in the stomach by Broly's fist, causing him to be knocked away and land on his back. Jaune winces and looks up to see Broly trying to stomp on him, he rolls away and keeps rolling as Broly proceed to keep on stomping at him. Then Jaune back flips away and then summons a powerful red orb energy in his hand, there was a fiery red and orange like aura around him. Jaune then lets out his own shout of rage and launches himself towards Broly ready to hit him with this red orb of energy. Then Broly grabs the orb and crushes it.**

**This catches Jaune by surprise, Broly then switches from grabbing Jaune's hand to Jaune's leg and begins to spin him around violently like a rag doll, then he swings down Jaune to the ground. This causes Jaune to scream out in pain as Broly does this over and over again. He stops and throws Jaune up in the air and then catches him, Broly proceeds to scrape Jaune's face against the ice wall, causing even more pain to Jaune.**

**Then Broly throws him up in the air and Jaune screams again and then falls back to the ground causing cracks to form all around his still body. Jaune lays there motionless, but alive while Broly, who thinks he has done it and beaten Jaune throws his head back and yells in victory. **

Everyone in the audience was in shock at this.

"What the hell!?" Yang says.

"Oh shit!" Mercury said.

"So Jaune loses?" Pyrrha asked, a bit sad.

"No, he still got a bit of fight in him."

"WHAT!?" Everyone said.

"Just watch the show."

**It cuts to Freiza observing with interest, smiling down at the scene before him. **_**"Well, well, well, it appears that I might not get an opportunity to kill this monkey after all."**_** Then Jaune gets back up, struggling for a bit then he rips off an orange strip of cloth from his shirt and then begins to yell in rage, his hair turning blue and a blue flame surrounding him he then launches to attack. Then the screen blacks out.**

"OH COME ON!" Everyone said except for a few people.

"What? I can't show you everything that happens."

"Why not?" Mercury said.

"Because sometimes these universes need two parts to actually fit in." He said.

"Okay, here new universe. This time no unexpected black outs." He continues.

"Okay!" Everyone said.


	3. An Update

So, if anyone got worried by the title, no. I am not quitting this series. I am instead here to tell my plans. I shall instead be rebooting the series by deleting the current chapters, that doesn't mean I won't be bringing them back, it's just that during my absence from the site, I've been thinking and brainstorming but also improving my writing skills and now I find that there were many errors in my past way of writing. Another reason is I am working on another Fic other than this one. (My RWBY and For Honor Crossover)

So, exciting news for any Halo fans that are reading, the first chapter shall be about Halo: Reach. The second will be Detroit: Become Human. The third chapter will be about a certain mission from the recent COD: MW reboot. The fourth will be Clone Wars, but interestingly, you as the audience will be picking which scene or event you want me to write about, examples would be Commander Throne's death or the Battle of Geonosis.

Please take notice that this will take a lot of time considering the amount of writing I might be doing, but regardless I hope you are satisfied with this news and don't worry, there will be many more chapters after these four.

One more thing to note, I will be including most but not all characters into this.

That is all I have to say, for now, I thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope that I will bring some entertainment to you guys considering the situation of the world at this time. So, I guess until next time, see you later and stay safe.


End file.
